


yue ding ;; 約定

by galaxytaos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, caring too, excessive use of chinese in fics involving jun, i told myself not to love rarepairs??? but here i am, jihoon needs to take care of himself, jun is a good hyung, nessa loves rarepairs, short shitty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxytaos/pseuds/galaxytaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui makes too many promises he can't keep, Jihoon thinks. Junhui makes promises like he has an unlimited supply, like the time he promises Chan that he'll make them toast as often as possible, and the time he promises Minghao to always stick by him in case he misunderstands anything.</p><p>In which Junhui is a good caring hyung and Jihoon might appreciate it more than he says he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yue ding ;; 約定

**Author's Note:**

> I'm....not the only one...who ships junhoon...................  
> ok but ?? I started off shipping Junhan and then I realised Jun works well with everyone... and here I am, in Junhoon hell. enjoy!

Junhui makes too many promises he can't keep, Jihoon thinks. Junhui makes promises like he has an unlimited supply, like the time he promises Chan that he'll make them toast as often as possible, and the time he promises Minghao to always stick by him in case he misunderstands anything. So far, though, Junhui has kept all his promises. With the exception of holidays and the odd day or two when he's too ill, Junhui has gotten up to make Chan toast, and he follows Minghao around like an overprotective shadow. 

And then there's that one time Junhui found Jihoon sobbing in the bathroom from an unexpected breakdown from the stress, and instead of awkwardly staring, Junhui crouched down, wrapped his arms around Jihoon like a warm cocoon, and whispered, "I promise to always make sure you're okay." 

Even with the promise, though, Jihoon doesn't expect Junhui to be waiting for him outside his studio. 

"Junnie?" The question slips from his lips before he can think of anything to ask, and Junhui opens one eye. 

"Hello, Jihoon," he says, cracking a smile. "Are you done?" 

"Why are you waiting for me?" Jihoon asks, dumbfounded. The last time anyone waited for him to be done, it was Seungcheol, and he knows why Seungcheol doesn't come anymore, because at three am, Seungcheol is probably sleeping after half an hour of wrangling everyone to bed. 

"Because I had to make sure you were going to go to sleep," Junhui answers, getting up from his position beside the studio door and extending a hand to Jihoon. "Shall we go?"

Jihoon's too shocked at Junhui's being there to oppose, so he takes Junhui's hand without resisting. 

 

* * *

 

Over the weeks, Jihoon becomes increasingly puzzled at Junhui's behaviour. Junhui's presence outside his studio at odd hours isn't unwelcome, and it's oddly touching that he stays up to wait for him, and him offering his hand every single time – it was nothing short of sweet. Even if Jihoon leaves the studio at four in the morning, Junhui has breakfast made at seven without fail, and Jihoon is sure Junhui had to crawl out of bed far sooner than healthy to make their daily round of toast. 

(Not that Jihoon's schedule is any healthier, but he gets up as late as humanly possible, unlike Junhui, who is as regularly early as an alarm clock.) 

One day, the question pops up in Jihoon's head and it plagues him for the entire day, swirling away and eating at him even through his composing until finally it bothers him so much that at midnight exactly he literally throws down his headphones, storms out of the studio and blurts out the question that's been haunting him. 

"Why are you doing this?"

Junhui looks up from his usual spot by the door. "Huh?" 

"This." Jihoon gestures a little too wildly. "Waiting for me every night. Holding my hand. I know you keep looking at me during broadcasts," he accuses before Junhui can say anything. He also purposely fails to mention that when Junhui holds his hand, it makes his heart flutter. 

Junhui raises his eyebrows enquiringly. "Because I promised," he answers quietly after a moment of silence. 

_Promise_. 

Such a short word, yet it means so much for Junhui. And for Jihoon himself, too. Instantly he sees all sorts of connections with Junhui – their desire to prove themselves, their clinging onto promises, their unquenchable need for improvement. And suddenly, years of admiring Junhui from afar boils down to a single word. 

" _Yue ding_ ," he whispers, not quite meeting Junhui's gaze. He distinctly remembers the Chinese word for promise, and it's the word keeping Junhui going. His promises to himself, to his family, to his friends, to Seventeen, to his company –

Junhui studies Jihoon calmly, waiting silently for an answer. 

"Thank you," Jihoon says at last, unable to form any more words. It's all too sudden for him, and the overflowing gratitude and how overwhelming his realisation is stops him from forming anything halfway eloquent. 

The corners of Junhui's lips curl upwards into a smile. "You're welcome,” he says softly, and Jihoon finds that his heart is filled with a sudden, unexplainable warmth. 

He closes the studio door and lets the widest smile spread across his face. 

 

 


End file.
